


The Last of the Dragon Kin

by LoversInMidnight (StereckShip4Sail)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Black Markets, Blood and Gore, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bounty Hunters, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Dragon Kin, Dragon Kin Tsukishima Kei, Drama & Romance, Fallen Angel Issei Matsukawa, Incubus Hanamaki Takahiro, Incubus Oikawa Tooru, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Mates, Multi, Tengu Hinata Shouyou, Tsukishima Kei has no memories, Vampire Kageyama Tobio, Violence, Werejaguar Iwaizumi Hajime, Werepanther Kuroo Tetsurou, Werewolf Akaashi Keiji, Zombie Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereckShip4Sail/pseuds/LoversInMidnight
Summary: In the past dragons had ruled the world. They owned the skies, land, and sea. All other creatures bowed before them and held the legend close to their heart. One day the dragons rein came to a halt. Human knights hunted and slaughtered the dragons for their skin and wealth hidden among the dens. As dragons fell one by one, they changed their form to blend into society. Each day dragons grew closer to extinction until only one remained. The dragon had married a human and within the human woman rested a child. After the kingdoms slaughtered the dragon and attempted to kill the woman, she fled with the help of other creatures who had served the dragons long ago. She had wandered across the sea toward an island abandoned and unexplored. With the creatures help they formed a land where they could all live without fear. Finally the day came where the woman gave birth. Upon having the child the woman passed away. All the creatures whom had followed her felt sad and held great hatred toward the child for killing their goddess and savior. Without hesitation they cast the child into the sea. That day the dragons had become extinct, or so the legends had told. Little did anyone know that the last dragon had wed two woman.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> The description of the story is rather long and I apologize! The description is the myth of the dragon in this story. It is a bit important, so I would suggest reading it to understand where the character came from.
> 
> Also, I understand the first chapter is rather short. All the other chapters will be way longer than this, do it was only the first chapter that was going to be short. Hope you enjoy the story and please leave me your thoughts!! <3

The sound of rainfall filled the empty house as the droplets splattered against the roof. Tired eyes stared out the window in silence. The sound was a melody to his ears as he leaned against the glass. The house was dimly lit and filled with a cold draft. Ringing drew his attention as he fished his phone from his pocket. Checking the caller ID he picked up, a soft voice coming from the phone. The tone was filled with worry, a slight smile drifting across his face.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. How are you feeling this morning?" A long pause followed the question as the voice called out. "Kuroo? You there?" 

"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine for the time being. How many classes did I miss?" 

"Maybe three. You could always make it for the last two..." Kuroo sighed before running his hand through his hair.

"Nah. I'll pass Akaashi. You know I hate the rain." Akaashi breathed a heavy sigh through the phone, Kuroo looking to the floor.

"Your still in your heat aren't you?" Kuroo's silence gave him the answer. "Want me to come over and help you? It's a bad idea to ignore it Kuroo, it could end up causing you to lose yourself."

"I know Akaashi. I'll do something about it, okay? Worry about school and be sure to take notes for me." 

"Understood. Take it easy and we'll bring you something on our way home." Kuroo slowly pulled the phone from his ear before hanging up. Tossing it onto the couch he slipped on a jacket and shoes before heading for the door. Stepping onto the porch he found fresh rain reaching his nose, drowning out his scent. He had claimed to hate the rain, but it was the only thing that could hide his issues. Without looking back Kuroo hurried down the path toward the beach. 

On the beach Kuroo stood on the shoreline watching as waves moved up the sand. His feet sunk slightly in the cold sand as a larger wave breached the shoreline and enveloped his cafes. He had tucked his pants high on his legs and his fingers held his shoes. Rain soaked his upper body, clothes sticking to skin. He felt the warmth from the heat cascade over him. It fought the cold rain, leaving his body temperature in a daze. Glancing to the sky above he watched grey clouds flow by endlessly, the rain picking up pace as the clouds darkened. Thunder rumbled in the distance as light lit up the darkening sky in the horizon. Footsteps sounded from the tree line as a familiar voice called out toward Kuroo.

"Kuroo, why are you out here?" Through narrowed, wild eyes Kuroo glanced toward Akaashi. His fangs hung out in his mouth as he forced himself to look away. Ears stuck out from his head, a thin tail swaying hypnotizingly behind him.

"Why did you search for me? What happened to class?" The footsteps drew closer, Kuroo tensing his body.

"I told the teacher about your heat. She decided to dismiss me so I could check on you." Sighing Kuroo let out a soft chuckle. He turned to speak to Akaashi when a loud boom drowned out every sound, lightning stretching through the sky. Hundreds of bolts rained down at once, hitting the water surface. Akaashi and Kuroo had turned their gaze, a shadow falling from the sky toward the water. Even with the rain, the smell was human like. Akaashi had sensed it as well. Both of them hurried into the water as a loud splash echoed into the eve. 

Kuroo was much faster with swimming than Akaashi. Reaching the location where the body had fallen Kuroo held his breath before diving. Akaashi had been behind him, worry enveloping him the moment Kuroo vanished beneath the endless blue. Panic ate at him as seconds turned into a minute, the waves growing wild and deadly. Akaashi noticed a hand breach the surface, his fingers lacing around the cold hand. With all his strength he pulled Kuroo above the water, his lungs gasping for air. Tucked close to his chest was the person who had fallen from the sky. Turning to head back Kuroo spotted an incoming wave, the water collapsing over all three of them. The heavy, large waves continued to come, Kuroo holding the stranger closer to him then before. Both Akaashi and Kuroo got separated with each wave, the ocean spitting Akaashi onto the beach. Wide eyes and fear swarmed him as he searched for any signs of Kuroo. Black hair briefly appeared above the water as another wave engulfed him. 

"KUROO!" 

The scream echoed above the water, the voice drowned out beneath the surface. Kuroo glanced around, the oceans bottom gone completely. His fingers reached out toward the surface as his lungs begged for air. Blond hair swayed in the current as they drifted farther out. His eyes felt tired as he struggled to reach the air, his arms holding the stranger close. Everything spun in his head as his lungs forced him to inhale. Water invaded his lungs, fear surrounding him. His vision swirled as panic set in, his mouth refusing to close. More and more water filled his lungs as he felt his body drift into a weightless state. Through darkening eyes he spotted golden eyes appearing before him, something warm pressing against him. Feeling air invade his water clogged lungs he widened his eyes. The stranger pressed his lip deeper into Kuroo's, cycling their breathing for only moments. The feeling of the water deep in his lungs soon shifted, disappearing as the stranger shared his breath. Tired and pained eyes met Kuroo's as the stranger broke the kiss. His mouth hung open as he swallowed water endlessly. Unlike the stranger, Kuroo felt perfectly fine. Almost all the water had vanished from his lungs. It had taken only a moment before everything made sense to Kuroo. The stranger has traded their air for the water in his lungs. A sense of hope flooded Kuroo as he pulled the stranger to his chest, their consciousness lost. Forcing himself through the current he found the floor of the ocean grow closer, his head breaking the surface. The waves had calmed slightly and only a drizzle came from the clouds above. Akaashi had been on the beach, tears streaming down his face as he met Kuroo's eyes. Breaking waist deep into the water he reached out before grabbing the stranger. Dragging him onto the beach Akaashi hovered over, Kuroo falling into the sand, lungs greedily swallowing air. Cold arms wrapped around his neck as Kuroo was pulled into a gentle hug. Breaking the hug he turned toward the stranger. Somehow he felt in debt to the stranger.

"Akaashi, fetch the principle." There was hesitation in his eyes as he studied Kuroo.

"But... isn't it bad to leave you two here?" 

"If we don't get medical, I think this kid will die. Please!" Akaashi grinded his teeth before nodding and hurrying off into the woodland. Kuroo sat beside the stranger, his fingers pressed onto their neck. A faint pulse caught his attention as he hurried. Tilting the head back Kuroo bent low, his hands pressing against the stranger's chest. After pumping the chest a few times he connected lips, forcing air into the stranger's lungs. He repeated the process three times before the male turned their head, water gushing out of their mouth. Kuroo felt relief as exhaustion overwhelmed him. His eyes slowly closed as he felt himself drift from conciousness, the faint sound of approaching footsteps catching his attention as his body collapsed onto the wet sand.


	2. Friend or Foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the delay on this chapter. I forgot about finals and they snuck up on me. Since they are done I am back on the grind to post everyday for you all. Hope you are enjoying the story thus far! ^_^

Golden eyes slowly opened to see multiple monitors hanging around him, IV's taped into his arms. Sitting up he found his lungs tightening as pain throbbed throughout his chest. Ripping the IV's from his arm he pulled the blanket back before climbing from the bed. His bare feet pressed lightly against the marble floor as chills raced up his spine. He listened intently as voices came from the hallway beyond the door. It had only bothered him the moment they had approached the room. Holding his breath he watched the wooden door swing open, multiple pairs of eyes meeting his. Narrowing his eyes he sunk low on his feet, sending out warning signals. The woman hadn't seemed to noticed the signals, her feet carrying her closer. As for the male behind her, his eyes rested wide and cautious, his fingers reaching toward the woman. 

Pain radiated throughout the golden haired males lower back as the skin ripped free and lengthened. The woman stared in shock and horror as blood coated the floor, a long golden tail rising high in the air before being brought down on the woman. If not for the male behind her it would have made direct contact. The golden haired bay raised his tale once more before stopping. The black haired male raised his hands before dropping to his knees. He didn't meet the boys gaze at first. The boy couldn't help but draw back his tail, the skin healing completely, not even a scar resting on his now exposed back. He sat back on the bed, his eyes still weary.

"Where am I?" The black haired male had turned his gaze toward the golden haired boy before him. Kuroo hadn't imagined how much the strangers voice would have sounded delicate and innocent. It was soft and almost angelic. He would have spoke up had the principle not interfered. 

"You're at a hospital. You were dragged from the ocean almost a week ago by this young man behind me." Kuroo couldn't help but smile slightly as beautiful golden eyes looked towards him. 

"Kei." The random word caught both guests by surprise as red flushed lightly across pale cheeks. "My name is Kei. What is your name?" 

"I am Ms. Yachi, the principle of this school as well as the one running the island with a few of the other council members. This here behind me is Kuroo, a student of my school. He is also the one who saved you." Kei watched Kuroo before he stood from the bed, his head bowing slightly. For some reason Kuroo felt bothered seeing Kei bow his head.

"I deeply apologize for trying to kill you. Acting on instinct was a rash decision and I rarely choose to harm other's unless I feel threatened." 

"Worry not about it Kei. I will ask you many questions later, but I wish to offer you a home here on this island. This place is where all supernatural creatures can feel safe as well as live free. Both of us are aware you are not human in the slightest, so f I may ask, what are you?" Kei lowered his gaze before he shook his head.

"If I say than I will only cause you trouble." Confusion swarmed Kuroo as he stood and glanced at the principle. 

"I highly doubt you will cause us trouble. We are multiple different species of beings and have lived here for thousands of years without trouble." Kei stayed silent, his eyes judging them both. Kuroo felt bothered by the lack of trust, yet also knew why there wasn't trust involved. He had only just met Kei. But the awkward silence and the distance sent anger and sorrow swimming through him. Opening his mouth he spoke, his tone soft while low. 

"If you can not trust them, than trust me. I will not judge nor hate you for whatever you are." The words had shocked the principle. Kei trembled to the voice. It resonated in his mind, causing his focus and protective walls to crack slightly. He didn't know this feeling. He hated it, yet also deep in his heart loved it. In a weak voice Kei spoke. 

"I shall tell you later. Will that suffice?" Joy overwhelmed Kuroo as he grinned, the sight sending Kei's heart into the frenzy. It was a warm, genuine smile. Without thinking Kei's mouth followed in pursuit, a smile pressed to his features. The principle had seemed to grasp the situation quickly, a grin kissing her features.

"Well than Kei, welcome to the island. You will start school on Thursday and shall stay in Kuroo's dorm house."

"But ma'am..." She tossed a glare toward Kuroo.

"This is my decision. You have one extra slot in your place, am I wrong?" Shaking his head she tossed him a playful smile before turning to leave. Leaning closer to Kuroo she spoke quietly so only he could hear. "You may not have made the connection yet, but if I'm correct he may be the person you've been looking for. Take the time to figure things out. If he isn't the person you're destined to be with, tell me and I will reassign him a new room." 

"Yes ma'am." Tapping his shoulder she left, leaving Kei and Kuroo standing there in complete silence.

After Kei had gotten changed into new clothes Kuroo had been assigned to lead him back to the dorm. He couldn't help but sneak glances as they headed down the path. Those golden eyes looked to the woods in awe, shimmering with happiness and reflecting the light from the sun slipping past the leaves. His pale skin made him seem so feminine, his body thin, almost fragile like. His hands were long yet thin. Long legs rested below his waist, keeping him able to stay caught up to Kuroo. Golden hair danced in the breeze, even more golden and enchanting then his eyes. He looked like a treasure someone would lock away for safe keeping. 

"May I ask you a question?" Kuroo nodded as they continued. His mind felt weightless as the voice suffocated him. His heart fluttered to the tone, his nose and lungs dancing to Kei's sent. His body was in mayhem being around the boy, yet it was a good feeling. "What are you exactly and why did you try to save me? Who saves a random stranger?"

"I saved you because it was the right thing to do. Even if I don't know you, I would hate myself if I'd let you die in that water. As for the first question, I'll give you an answer once I receive one." Kuroo gave a teasing look, his heart being caught off guard by the frown on Kei's face. He looked like sad puppy. Turning away Kuroo remained silent most of the way before the house came into view. Before he could reach the door Kuroo felt something snag his arm. 

His heart did flips the moment his eyes caught the red painted over Kei's face. He wore embarrassment like a mask as his eyes watched his hand holding Kuroo's sleeve. In a nervous voice he tried to speak, but only gibberish left his lips. Sinking to the ground Kei covered his face. His breathing was wild and heart pounding. Kei wasn't the only one. Ever since Kuroo had first seen Kei, something in him had changed, whether for good or bad. He felt flustered when speaking to the boy and felt like his heart would explode whenever Kei grew embarrassed. Kei's voice and scent intrigued the animal inside him, threatening for the beast to break free and jump the male. "I'm... Sowwy."

The words left Kei's lips incomplete, Kuroo almost losing himself. He would have definitely jumped the boy had the front door not opened and broke the trance he had been in. His eyes met Akaashi's before he found himself being tackled. The sounds of weak crying drew the other's within the house, joy expressed on their faces. It had taken minutes to finally get everyone off him. After standing up he glanced around, his heart slightly sinking. Kei had vanished completely. Kuroo could still smell him, but couldn't find him with his eyes until something pressed behind him. Glancing behind him he found Kei hidden, refusing to show himself. Kuroo couldn't help but adore how cute Kei acted. At first glance he seemed rather serious as well as isolated, but Kuroo had seen nothing but cute aspects to him sense they had first met. 

"Guys, we have a new housemate." Everyone looked in unison as Kuroo stepped to the side, Kei giving him a betrayed look. They all stared him down, fear radiating off of him. Akaashi had been the first in the group to notice, a smile drifting across his face. He stepped up slowly, holding out his hand. Kei cautiously took it before Akaashi pulled him into a hug, everyone else surrounding him. Kuroo couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as Kei laughed softly. Eventually the hug had broke up, everyone dragging Kei inside. He tried desperately to listen to them all, but he struggled when they all spoke at the same time. Kuroo had remained outside, Akaashi beside him. 

"So what's his name?" They traded glances before Kuroo smiled.

"He said his name was Kei. He's a real mystery honestly, but one thing I've found is that he isn't a bad person." Feeling a slight jab at his side he found Akaashi grinning devilishly. 

"So what was he all embarrassed about earlier!" The sudden question caused Kuroo to cough slightly, his face flushed slightly. Covering his mouth he stared at the ground. He knew full well his reaction told everything for what it was. "So they finally appeared. Weird timing to be honest." 

"Yeah, but it's better later than never." Akaashi smiled before hanging his arm over Kuroo's shoulder. 

"That is true. Whatever you do, don't let him go. We only have one mate after all." Nodding Kuroo followed Akaashi into the house. Everyone surrounded Kei, multiple question thrown his way. He looked slightly uncomfortable, yet Kuroo could also see the hint of a smile. It sent a warmth flooding him as he joined the group with Akaashi.


	3. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter. This one was less actual story and more of a simple filler in my opinion. I really hope you all are still enjoying this story thus far.

The following day Kei awoke to pans rattling in the kitchen. Quietly sliding off the couch he followed the sounds, his eyes landing on Akaashi. A welcoming smile sat on his face, Kei returning the smile. Taking a seat at the island he noticed Akaashi sliding him a mug filled with a dark liquid. The aroma made his mouth water as he stared at it suspiciously.

"It's coffee. Go ahead, drink it." 

"What's coffee?" The question surprised Akaashi before he thought up an answer.

"Well, it's a caffeinated drink made from hot water and coffee beans. It basically gives a temporary energy boost." Kei nodded before tilting the mug by his mouth, the hot liquid invading it. His eyes lit up as the taste sent his taste-buds into a spiral.

"This is really good! It's the first thing I've ever drank." Akaashi had been about to question the comment until Kei's head popped up slightly. His eyes met tired ones, black hair a mess and wild. A smile pressed against Kuroo's face as he noticed Kei. 

"Morning Kei. How did you sleep?" Kei hid his face as his heart hammered in his chest, face slightly blushing.

"I um... I slept well." Akaashi chuckled before sliding Kuroo a cup of coffee. Kei felt his warmth as he sat in the seat beside him, his arm brushing over Kei. Chills raced throughout him as he sunk lower in his seat. Akaashi and Kuroo traded looks, both enjoying the reaction. After a few minutes Akaashi had noticed more people join them in the kitchen, Kei having disappeared by then back to the couch. 

"Hey Akaashi, does the new guy have clothes?" The thought hadn't crossed anyone's mind. Kuroo shook his head, hiding most of the fact they had fished him out of the water.

"I could take him to town to go..." A hand slammed on the counter as eyes narrowed toward Kuroo, the male shrinking slightly. Irritation was displayed on Akaashi's face as he slid a notebook toward Kuroo.

"You are going to class. After that, do your own notes." Everyone laughed in unison as Kuroo scratched his head, a sheepish smile on his face. Kei had been listening as their conversation carried on. He felt slightly bad for eavesdropping, but didn't have the courage to face them all.

"Why do I have to attend class?" A finger gripped Kuroo's ear tightly.

"You WILL go to class, understood? Your heat seems fine for now, so attend while you can." There was an awkward silence as Kuroo swiped away the hand, a heavy sigh filling the silence.

"Fine! Well, I've got to go get ready before mama Akaashi strikes again." Kei watched wide eyed as a mug flew toward Kuroo, his hand catching it, tongue sticking out at the other. "Love ya Akaashi!" 

"Fuck yourself." 

Eventually the kitchen had cleared up, only Akaashi and Oikawa seated at the island. Kei quietly entered, neither of them noticing at first until he was right behind them. Oikawa seemed the most spooked, his eyes wide. He stumbled from the seat before finally relaxing when he noticed it was Kei. There was silence before Kei laughed quietly.

"Sorry Oikawa! Didn't mean to scare you." A hand ruffled Kei's hair as Oikawa grinned. 

"Nah, you're good. You excited to head into town with me and Akaashi?"

"Your coming as well?" A brief smile and nod reassured Kei. "What about Kuroo?" 

"Miss him already?" The question made Kei realize what he'd said. His voice caught in his throat as his face turned beat red. He placed his hands over his face as he knelt low, hiding with his knees.

"Don't bully him Oikawa." A mischievous chuckle filled the room as a hand patted Kei on his back. "Just ignore that idiot, okay?" 

"Yeah..." 'He wasn't wrong though!' Kei thought. It had taken a moment for Kei to reclaim his composure. He followed Oikawa and Akaashi as they led him down the path and through the woods he had admired the previous day. As they reached a new area he had never been to, Kei felt his mind go blank. Massive buildings sat high above him, thousands of people walking the roads and streets. Cars zoomed by, cautious of any jaywalker. Kei hadn't known he was showing his surprise until Akaashi had laughed, his hand smacking the boy on his shoulder.

"Welcome to paradise. This is the main part of the island where most of the necessities is sold." His golden eyes caught a glimpse of a shop, clothes shown on display. 

"I've been meaning to ask you something since earlier Akaashi. It is more of a question for you." Akaashi met Oikawa's gaze before he dismissed himself and headed into the clothes shop.

"What's wrong?"

"I was wondering why I can be so calm around all of you, but when it comes to Kuroo I can't. It feels like I lose self control. My body becomes hot and my mind dissolves." Surprise showed as Akaashi widened his eyes.

"Well, that is surprising. I didn't even think about the fact your species could have the whole mate ordeal. I wasn't going to say anything since it isn't my right to. You described how it feels to be around your mate. Me and Kuroo are Were-animals, shapeshifters in a sense. Most of our kind have mates, destined people to be with."

"Mates..." Akaashi studied Kei for a moment before he grew serious, the air changing slightly.

"I heard you don't trust others, hence why no one knows your species. I am asking what you are to help you. If you have a mate, there is a chance you could also deal with heats." The word confused Kei as he frowned.

"Heat?" 

"Long story short, heats are a sexual need by the body. Heats are dealt with differently depending on the person. Most of the time they bed someone for the pleasure, but refuse to mark them. Once we mark someone there is no taking it back or switching. It is best to tell you about this now for your safety. Since you're Kuroo's mate, he may go back into heat and try to attack you. There is a desire for our kind to mark our mate while in heat, even if by force. Remind me later and I'll teach you what to do if that does happen, okay?" Kei nodded before he felt Akaashi's hand run over his head.

"You asked what I was... I feel I can trust you and Kuroo, so I need to know. Can I trust everyone in that house?" A smile pressed to his features as he gently puled Kei into a hug. 

"Of course. They may all be idiots, but they are the most trust worthy idiots."

"Okay. Later when we get back, I have something to announce to everyone." Akaashi nodded as Oikawa exited the store, bags hanging from his arms. He gave a cheeky smile as Akaashi scolded him for spending his money on 'junk' he didn't need. Kei watched, laughter escaping him as his eyes watched the sun high in the sky. He had finally found a place where he could belong. Even so, Kei felt something was wrong. Though he couldn't put a finger on it, something left a nasty taste in his mouth.


	4. Troubled Times Ahead

Kei had spent most of the day shopping with Oikawa and Akaashi. To say the least, he had thoroughly enjoyed it. Upon arriving back at the house Kei found himself greeted by a familiar face. Kuroo wore a cheerful smile, his scent sweet and lively. Gentle hands pulled Kei close, his heart pounding as he felt Kuroo's warmth. Red flushed across pale cheeks as Akaashi and Oikawa brushed past, grinning madly.

"Wai..." Before Kei could finish the statement they had gone inside, Kuroo holding Kei closer to him. There was something different about the Kuroo before him. He was never this physical. Pushing slightly he found the male before him only tightened his grips. A sweet aroma poured off of Kuroo, Kei nose scrunching slightly. "Are you drunk?"

"Nooo… I would never drink..." Disbelief showed on the shorter male face as he sighed heavily. Without warning he headed toward the house, dragging Kuroo behind him. 

Entering the house he found the fragrance was even more potent. His stomach turned and his skin turned pale. The smell had sent his mind in disarray. It was overbearing, causing him to feel sick. Reaching the couch he forced Kuroo off of him, the black haired male hitting the cushions. Kei was rather glad when the male passed out almost instantly. Akaashi walked up behind him before tossing the blanket over Kuroo. He wore gentle eyes as he checked on all the other housemates. Eventually bodies laid around the house, making it impossible to walk around freely. Kei let out a heavy sigh again before sitting at the island. 

"I'll scold them tomorrow about the drinking. You okay?" Kei noticed Oikawa, his small black wings hanging out and small horn protruding from his head.

"Yeah, it was just the smell. I'm a bit sensitive to those things. I was meaning to ask, what is everyone?" Oikawa studied the golden boy before grinning.

"Well, I'm and incubus, along with Takahiro over there. Akaashi, Kuroo, and Hajime are Were-animals. Kageyama is a vampire and the orange haired shorty named Hinata is a Tengu. Akaashi's lover is Bokuto, a zombie. Lastly there is Issei, a fallen angel. All of us are either mated to the other or are just in a relationship because of love. When do you plan to reveal your identity? It make me so curious as to what you are and the mystery thrills me..." He trailed off as his eyes scanned over Kei. A chill raced through him as Oikawa slid slightly closer. Fear was expressed on Kei's face as something shot between the two, a hand smacking Oikawa. He gave a hurt look before grinning.

"Quite scaring him Oikawa." The words were threatening, almost primal. Oikawa nodded before leaning back in the stool. 

"I could tell you guys what I am first if you want!" They both stared wide eyed. Kei could tell they had been curious and he felt he could trust them.

"You sure? Kuroo might get pissed since we found out first." Kei nodded before glancing toward the living room. He could guarantee that he would tell Kuroo the moment he got the chance. 

"I'm all for the information. I'm listening." Kei rubbed his eyes before he sighed quietly. 

"Well, I'm what's known as a dragon kin I guess. I don't know the exact term, but I'm half dragon and human. Dragons have a varied background depending on the race of the dragon. I am a light dragon, also known as a healing and good luck dragon. My kind brought good luck and great health to people back in the days when dragons flew in the skies and walked the lands." Finishing his explanation he felt like his heart was about to drop. Akaashi gave an interested and shocked expression. It wasn't Akaashi's look that hurt him, it was Oikawa. He gave a disgusted and hate filled glare. Holding back the tears Kei stood suddenly, Akaashi noticing Oikawa. He tried to reach out for Kei until Kei stepped away. Worried eyes watched as he broke out of the house.

Those worried eyes turned to disbelief and anger as soon as they landed on Oikawa. He raised his hand only to find someone stop him. His gaze fell on Hajime, anger filling the room.

"Why were you about to strike Oikawa."

"Ask him why! He trusted you Oikawa and you pull that shit?" Hajime stared at the situation. He thought through what may have happened, but brushed it off with each image.

"What did he do Akaashi?"

"Kei told us who he was and Oikawa scared him off, gave him bad signals. Kei ran off to god knows where..." Hajime this time turned to Oikawa, his eyes narrowing slightly. Chills raced through Oikawa as his mate stared him down. He could tell the gaze was asking him what Akaashi meant exactly.

"What's wrong with hating the dragons? He's a damn kid of one, the creature that caused the founding goddess to pass away. I hate their kind!" The sound of a hand connecting to skin echoed throughout the house. Most of the house had awoken from the yelling, Kuroo the first to over hear everything. His heart hammered in his chest as he looked around. Kei's scent had vanished from the house completely. Panic hit him like a tidal wave. Akaashi seemed to sense it, his eyes turning toward Kuroo.

"Kuroo? Hey, breath!" Kuroo's lungs refused to inhale as he felt his legs give. Not only was his mate the creature that killed the founder of the island, but he was gone. His eyes darted around, looking for any sign of Kei. Tears fell from his eyes as his hand clenched his chest, his eyes shifting to a gold color. Bones in his body began to shift as cracking filled the house. Horror rested on everyone's face as they watched the scene unfold. Instead of what was once sadness, a heavy wave of anger flooded the house. While Akaashi was the mother of the house, everyone knew who had real control over everything. Sweat fell from all the onlookers as Oikawa shrunk in his seat, Hajime stepping to guard his mate. The skin folded and stretched as fur protruded from Kuroo's body, his spine bending and snapping. He stood hunched over, paws pressed lightly to the floor. A low growl rumbled throughout the room as a voice reached all their minds.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE THE HELL IS KEI?" Oikawa trembled as he tried to speak. His words stuttered as the presence before him shook him to the core. He didn't know what was going on. All the supernatural creatures hated the dragons, so why was Kuroo getting so upset.

"He hurried out the door. Use that nose of yours to find him. When you return everyone will sit down and listen. There is much to talk about, but find him first." Kuroo didn't respond. In a flash he took off, the door blown off the hinges. Eyes looked at Oikawa, some understanding the fear that came from him. Akaashi looked at him with pity as well as irritation. "You're an idiot Oikawa." 

"Wha…" A hand reached over before being placed over his mouth. Glowing eyes stared him down, this time Hajime had backed off. He wanted an explanation, but Akaashi's anger also gave an answer. Oikawa had fucked up and he couldn't save him this time. Hajime spoke softly to avoid any more conflict.

"Who really is Kei?" Akaashi lowered his eyes to the floor, his teeth ripping into his lip. He had told Kei he could trust them and someone broke it. What if Kei thought him a liar?

"Kei is a dragon kin..." Silence filled the room. Everyone stood uneasy until Akaashi added the final part. Everyone's heart sunk at the words as they left his mouth. "... and Kuroo's mate."

\-----------

Kuroo hurried down the path, his nose struggling to keep track of Kei's scent. Rain had begun to fall and over time wash the smell away. His heart hurt at every thought that coursed through him. Kei was a dragon kin. He was the islands natural enemy. He was also his mate. Pain shook Kuroo from his fast transformation, his bones and joints aching. It was painful to force a shift so quick as well as dangerous. He knew that, yet he still did. His mate was hurting, he could tell. He had opened himself up to others and they shut him out. 

"Kei... Where are you... Kei... Please..." His frantic calls were unanswered as he kept racing down the pathways, his eyes glancing every which way. Worry flooded him and regret hit him hard. He should have been awake, should have stopped him. Kuroo had spent so long searching for his mate and when he finally found him, he feared losing him. As he made a sharp turn he felt something tear, his body throbbing from the pain he was in. Blood fell from his ankle at the bone shard sticking through. He scowled knowing he wasn't completely shifted. His body slowed as the pain increased. His whimpering echoed out, mixed with the rain. He sat their as he glanced around, his tongue licking at the blood. From behind him he heard footsteps, his gaze shifting to behind him. Oikawa broke through the treeline, Akaashi and Hajime transformed behind him. 

Kuroo gave a threatening growl before Oikawa lowered his head. His body shook and he was soaked head to toe. Had he been searching as well? 

"I'm sorry Kuroo... I won't use the excuse that I didn't know, because either way it was wrong. He didn't deserve my hatred. I was around during the time the goddess died so my lasting anger stayed with me. I am aware he isn't the child that killed her, but I needed someone to vent that anger out on." Kuroo watched him carefully before he turned away. His body began to change again, fully shifting all the bones into place. Blood still fell from his legs as he continued on, signaling the others to follow. 

They had searched everywhere. Kuroo stopped moving, his lungs wheezing slightly. Oikawa was exhausted and the other two weren't any better. Irritation and fear rushed through Kuroo.

"Where haven't we checked yet?" The question caused them all to backtrack. 

"The beach! What about where we found him?" The idea hadn't even crossed Kuroo's mind. As he hurried off by himself he thought about Kei. Since they had come into contact with one another, Kuroo found he was at least able to sense if he was alive. He was definitely alive, somewhere in his heart he felt there was another issue. As he broke the tree line he noticed golden hair. It swayed in the wind as the water pressed higher on his body. His body began to revert back as he opened his mouth, his words calling out.

"KEI!" Golden eyes turned, sadness glazed over them. Tears fell from his eyes, lips quivering and turning a light blue. Kuroo tried to stand but found his body wasn't allowing him to. His ankle bone showed through his skin and blood dyed his tan leg. His voice was scared as he called out toward his mate. "Please... Come here... It is alright, I promise. I love you Kei, please come back to me! Don't leave me, I beg of you." 

"They hate me. I am not blind to it. One thing us dragons can do is feel the emotions in ones heart." 

"Than you can tell I truly do love you. I swear on it! It's the truth." Kuroo felt desperate, weak, and afraid. His mate stood feet from his demise.

"I can tell. Honestly I found that I loved you as well. I wanted to trust everyone, you most of all. I am at least happy you believed me. For that, I thank you. There will no longer be trouble from my kind, that is a promise." The words left an emptiness in his heart as he forced himself up. He slowly moved closer to the water, his eyes wide and tear stained. His gaze met Kei's as a smile crossed the golden boy.

"Kei... NO!" His heart sank as the blond stepped farther in, the storm above crashing waves over him. Kuroo tried to head into the water, his body trembling. Akaashi and the other two had arrived on scene to see this, Oikawa falling to the ground. Akaashi went still as Hajime shifted back. He hurried off, his hands reaching out and catching Kuroo as a wave knocked him over. They watched Hajime drag him away from the water edge, eyes empty. His appearance was the same, but they all could see something in him snapped. The water caressed the beach as they helped Kuroo back toward the house. The moment he entered, everyone knew what had happened. They watched Kuroo collapse, endless sobs and anger spilling from him. That day the house was dead quiet and seemed so lifeless to anybody who passed by.


	5. Aching Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the previous sad chapter! I actually made myself cry while writing that!!! (I get really emotional while writing, oddly enough...)
> 
> As a note, I'm working on posting as many chapters as possible. I move in seven days, so most of the week will be filled with packing and finishing college. After I am settled in my new home I will definitely continue the story depending on whether I finish the story or not. Enjoy!!

The house remained dark as the sky overhead brightened. No one left their rooms, Kuroo enveloped in darkness as he sat on his bed. His sheets were torn and tossed to the side, a hole resting in his wall. The mirror on the door had been smashed to bits and the pieces littered the floor. the few remaining edges of the mirror only allowed Kuroo to see what he had become. Dark circles hung under his eyes, a blank expression on his face and lifeless eyes. Everything in his world had crashed and disappeared the moment Kei had been lost. He couldn't feel a single hint his mate was alive. The bond felt void, gone entirely. He blamed himself countless times. If only he had the strength at that time to jump over and pull him out. If only he had been awake. It was all his fault! his and Oikawa. He had upset his mate, so wasn't the blame entirely is?

Kuroo felt his eyes shoot over toward the door as footsteps stopped outside of it. A light knock came on the door as a familiar voice seeped into the silent room. The darkness hid Kuroo's face as the door creaked open, the hall light being drowned out by the amount of nothing. Akaashi slipped in silently, his feet treading lightly around the shattered glass. He held a tray of food, his face blank yet also sad. His eyes were looking to the floor as he slid the tray onto the desk, Kuroo giving a simple grunt as his thank you. He awaited Akaashi to leave, but instead found his door shut and someone sit on his bed. Tears threatened to come out with each word that was spoken to him. He was fragile and at his limit. He feared snapping on Akaashi, yet also feared being alone in his current state.

"Do you feel anything." Akaashi felt the bed shift, his eyes watching as Kuroo shook his head. He held his breath as he examined the entire room. It was a disaster and Akaashi was sure it would only get worse the longer Kuroo stayed cooped up in it.

"Where did I go wrong?" His voice was weak from a lack of nutrients and other things. Akaashi felt his eyes sting as he reached over. Pulling Kuroo close he ran his fingers through his hair. Kuroo stiffened for a moment before he felt himself relax, tears streaming down his face once more. The next words were laced with regret and hate. "He said he loved me as well... Than why would he leave me?"

"I don't know Kuroo. I don't know." Akaashi stayed with Kuroo until he fell asleep. Pain ached his heart seeing his friend in such a state. Kuroo was the strongest in everyway. He was someone all of them looked up to. To see him so broken left the house in shambles. Even Akaashi had found that keeping everyone in check was difficult when the leader of the house was out of commission. Akaashi rubbed his eyes before quietly stepping out of the room. Walking down the stairs he found Oikawa and Kageyama. Oikawa's eyes were swollen and red. Everyone knew he had regretted his reaction after everything. He felt he had caused it, and while Akaashi wanted to assure him he was not to blame, everyone felt it was a bit his fault. 

"Ah, Akaashi... Can you make some tea for us?" He gave a small nod, his eyes ignoring Oikawa's gaze. He felt bad thinking that Oikawa deserved this pain. He had left Kuroo without a mate. Akaashi feared what could happen. As were-animals, they were raised that having no mate was an equivalent to death. Most would actually kill themselves if they lost their mate, choosing death as their only answer. Akaashi knew that was the way they did things, so his need to protect and supervise Kuroo was stronger than ever. 

"I'm..." Akaashi raised his tone, silence Oikawa.

"Don't apologize to me. Kuroo is who you apologize to, though I wouldn't let him see you yet." The words left chills coursing through Oikawa as Kageyama glared at Akaashi. Hinata had been on the floor, his eyes sad and worried. He stared at the ceiling, no doubt thinking about Kuroo. 

"Don't be a dick Akaashi! Oikawa isn't to blame you know. If you're going to blame someone, blame that coward Kei who killed himself." Kageyama hadn't meant to let those words slip. The moment he did, he felt fear eat him alive. Sleep deprived and wild eyes stared him down from the stairs. A low growl rumbled through the house, chills racing over everyone. No one moved an inch, Kuroo's eyes no longer seeing people but only simple pests. His gaze met Kageyama's, eyes like endless pits. Nausea overwhelmed Kageyama as he turned his head away, Hinata passing him a trashcan as he threw up. The aura in the house made anyone nauseous, tired, and afraid. It felt like a wild beast was living with them.

"Kuroo! You're up. Want anything like tea, or coffee?" Akaashi tried to avert his gaze from Kageyama. While it had worked, things only got worse. His eyes landed on Oikawa, the incubus sinking in his seat. Hajime had been assigned a presentation during class, so he was gone for the time. No one here could even slightly compete with Kuroo and all four of the ones in the house were no match. Before Akaashi could move, Kuroo covered the distance, his hands snatching Oikawa's shirt. He dragged him over the couch, the smaller male hitting the floor hard. Kageyama stared in shock and disbelief, his hand reaching for Kuroo. Claws met his hands as blood fell, staining the carpet. 

"I'm sorry... I am so sorry... Please... don't hurt me..." The tears streamed down Oikawa's face as he shielded himself, Kuroo raising a fist. Akaashi tried to intervene, his arms pulling back Kuroo's, Kageyama and Hinata joining in. The sounds of the front door opening alerted them of someone approaching. Hopeful eyes noticed the principle. She held a gun in her hand before she aimed. Akaashi wanted to protest, but knew she would ignore him. The sound of a gunshot rang out as Kuroo stumbled backward, rage still deep in his gaze. A needle stuck out from his chest as he regained his balance. His vision swirled and he felt dizzy, yet he still stepped forward. His gaze had instead turned on the principle. She loaded another dart before unloading it at Kuroo. It stuck him and caused him to lose balance. She felt her heart hammering in her chest as she loaded another. After the fourth dart Kuroo had passed out, the tranquillizer taking full effect.

"Ms. Yachi... How did you know to come here?" She tossed Akaashi the gun and darts.

"I'm not stupid, plus Hajime told me everything. He's suffering, so keep him under for now, okay? Let him rest as much as possible using those. When you think he's good, let him wake up. If he is still acting out, I'll lock him up indefinitely." The words left a piercing feeling on Akaashi's heart. Those who got locked up never got out. There were so many other supernatural creatures who ended up dying in isolation. They don't feed you. Don't clean you. Don't acknowledge you. They leave you locked away in your own shit to die. It was disgusting and a terrible way to go.

"Yes ma'am." She nodded before taking her leave. Akaashi bent over before picking up Kuroo. He placed him on the couch before checking on Oikawa and Kageyama. Kageyama's wound didn't stop bleeding. Akaashi was aware why. He was scratched by their kind, the enemy's of the vampires. Wrapping it in bandages Akaashi glanced at Kuroo. He truly hoped his friend wouldn't lose himself.

\---------------

Shivers raced through Kei's body as he awoke. Around him was a room he didn't know, foreign objects everywhere. Climbing from his bed he approached a closed door, the sound of a lock clicking spooking him. He shuffled back as the door slowly opened. He stood in shock as a male his size entered. They looked similar. He struggle to find his voice.

"Who are you?" There was a moment of hesitation before a smile crossed his lips. He pulled Kei into a hug as he breathed slowly. 

"Your brother silly! Well, your half brother anyway. Welcome home."


	6. Faithful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure how many chapters this will end up being. At first this story was going to be simple and cute, but somehow I've thought up an entire story. Oh well! Hope you all enjoy. ^_^
> 
> Also, sorry for the shorter chapter. The next one is a real juicy one!.

The words had hit Kei hard. He stared at the male before him. They had the same golden look, same everything. The only difference was the slight height difference. He was slightly shorter than the stranger. 

"I don't have brothers." The man before him eyed him suspiciously before laughing. 

"Of course you do. Our father actually got two females pregnant before his death. Since mine was royalty, she had no choice but to run and hide. Your mother was a pretty farmgirl, someone who loved our father dearly." Kei tried desperately to piece everything together.

"Who are you?" 

"I already said I'm your... Oh, my name! I am Akiteru, or so the goons on the ship seem to call me. Don't really know where the name originated from. You?" Kei felt uneasy around Akiteru. He didn't know why, but something about his air put Kei off.

"I'm called Kei. The people at the lab named me that, so I kept it." Akiteru clapped his hand, a grin spread wide on his face. He snatched Kei's hand before pulling him with him. They exited the room before hurrying up a set of stairs. The moment the door opened Kei finally seemed to understand how they had found him. They were on a boat. "How did you find me?"

"Well, we were sailing toward our destination and I sensed one of my kind. After locating where I sensed you, I found you half dead." Kei was about to speak when a voice cut in from behind.

"Captain, we are approaching our destination." Akiteru scowled at the man before turning toward Akiteru. His face changed to a serious expression.

"I understand we just met, but I have a favor to ask. There is an island I wish to destroy, one housing the people who cast me into the sea. I am requesting your help to destroy the island and massacre the freaks inhabiting it." The words bounced around in Kei's head as he thought everything over. 

"You can't mean... How did you..." An evil grin smoothed over Akiteru's face as he bent low. His voice sent Kei's nerves into overdrive.

"Thanks to that tracker we hit you with at the lab, we found the island. It was so easy. You flew right to where your mate was, am I correct?" Wide eyed, Kei felt himself stumble backwards.

"It's all my fault?" Laughter echoed into the morning as the sun was hidden behind clouds. They were thick and dark. A grotesque smile appeared before Kei's face as his brother ran a hand through his little brother's hair. 

"Indeed kiddo. You've served your purpose honestly. I offered to have you help, but your reaction tells me you'll only cause trouble. Guess this is goodbye!" Fear enveloped the vessel as everyone watched in horror. Akiteru slowly began to shift, his body lengthening. His once golden appeal was dyed black, ominous and terrifying. A huge foot grabbed around Kei, forcing him off the boat. Fear ate through Kei as he screamed toward his brother.

"What are you doing? Let me go..."

"Why would I? I plan to use you as an example. If they think I can defeat my own kind, they will fear me and crumble. It will be so easy to destroy them all and finally get my revenge." Tears fell from Kei's eyes as he glanced at the approaching island. The closer he got the more he felt himself being pulled. Something was wrong with Kuroo, he could feel it. His mind thought it through. If he could feel it, than could Kuroo? Could he warn them of danger?

\------------

It had almost an hour when Kuroo woke up suddenly. His head was pounding and sweat soaked him. His vision was fuzzy and his hearing was broken in the moment. He played the words over in his head. The voice was one he knew well. Kei? Why did he hear him? Wasn't he dead? Kuroo felt his heart beat, a secondary one somewhere deeper in him. His eyes went wide as the tears fell. Akaashi had been terrified when Kuroo had abruptly sat up. 

"Kuroo?" Kuroo's gaze turned to Akaashi. Without words Akaashi understood, a smile overcoming him. He was thrilled Kuroo's mate was alive. As he went to speak the sound of sirens drowned out the island. Many people crowded the city and houses as they all looked above them, fear coating the island. Something massive hovered overhead. Kuroo and everyone else had made it outside before they rushed off toward the city. 

Upon arriving they found fire everywhere. Glass coated the streets as wind gushed passed them. Kuroo could feel his mate, his eyes glancing around franticly. As he searched he heard Kei's voice, his head looking above.

"KUROO!" Tears weld up in everyone's eyes as they saw Kei. Kuroo had no idea how to help his mate in this situation. The dragon was enormous. 

"OMG! What is he doing?" The words from Akaashi made him focus his attention. Kei bit down on the dragons foot, allowing him to drop. Kuroo felt his heart skip a beat as Kei dropped faster and faster. A loud crash filled the streets as people hurried to safety. The bunkers had been opened. Kuroo and the gang ran over to see Kei. He was dug into the ground, his fingers scooping the dirt from his face. They all stared in disbelief as Kei climbed from the hole he had made.

"Kei..." Without warning Kei leapt on Kuroo. He was shocked and yet overwhelmed with joy. Kei's words were soft as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"You're fine, I promise." Kei shook his head before letting go. He glanced behind him toward the sky.

"I led my brother here, to all of you. The day you found me they had tracked me. He found this place because of me. Because I messed up, I need to fix it." Kuroo narrowed his eyes before grabbing Kei's arm. He gave him a sad look.

"What are you saying?" Kei leaned in, his lips pressing lightly to Kuroo's. Warmth spread throughout them until Kei pulled away.

"I'm the only one who can kill my brother. I hurt you once, and I'm afraid depending on the outcome, I may hurt you twice. Even so, know I love you. Also..." He turned toward Oikawa. "I forgive you."

"I really am sorry." Oikawa lowered his head, a smile drifting over Kei's face. He placed a hand on Oikawa before pulling him into a hug.

"It really is okay. I'll go get you the revenge you always wanted, how about that. When I return, how about we start new!" Everyone glanced at Kei before nodding. They all wore smiles as they watched Kei turn around. 

"You better come back alive." Kuroo's voice reached Kei as he glanced once more at them. They all watched in amazement as his eyes shimmered golden. It was blinding, cutting out the darkness they all had felt.


	7. Golden Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really glad to have people enjoy this story! Writing is one of my favorite things and it makes me smile whenever I receive messages and see the reader count increase. You all are my favorite! ^_^

The wind seemed to silence as Kuroo and the gang watched what unfolded before them. Kei stood, eyes shimmering like molten gold. His heavy breaths rang loudly as his body began to change. Snapping and shattering bone filled the empty streets as his structure broke down. His muscles snapped, blood trailing down his cheeks as tears fell toward the ground. The pale skin stretched even thinner, ripped away as the new spine expanded out. They all watched in horror as new skin formed around the structure of Kei, the body enormous. Flesh and muscle twitched as a thick layer of scales slowly formed over the blood body. They reflected the sunlight as more and more became visible. A long tail stretched from the back as it moved slightly, the air becoming disturbed. Narrowed eyes watched the gang as long, wispy, golden hair floated around Kei. The hair stretched most his body. Long, clawed feet and hands held Kei up as he turned around to face Kuroo. 

The male had at first felt fear at the sight, but the fact Kei was before him, Kuroo found a need to understand and accept him. He quietly stepped forward, his own ears and tail showing. Reaching out, his fingers caressed the golden scales, Kei's gaze softening. Kuroo brought his forehead close, his nose pressed to Kei's snout. Planting a kiss on the dragon's head, Kuroo stepped back slightly, his voice gentle. It held hope as well as trust. 

"Be safe Kei. I'll see you soon." A slight nod from Kei allowed Kuroo to see he understood. He backed up into his group as Kei turned once more. He had no wings, yet as he pushed off the ground he hovered, his body making horizontal movements to propel him further into the sky. They all watched in awe at the sight. The golden dragon was a semblance of beauty. In a hushed whisper, Kuroo spoke only to himself. "Please come back home safe!"

Kei had gone farther into the sky as he reached just below the clouds. His eyes fell on his brother, the dark black dragon ignoring his presence. In one fell swoop, Kei broke off toward his brother. The dragon turned suddenly, snapping it's jaws as Kei slammed head first into Akiteru. Roars and low growls rocked the grounds below, the earth trembling at the encounter.

"Kei, back off." The threatening voice fazed no one, Kei backing away before readying another strike. His brother noticed his lack of hesitation. As he dove in to snap his own jaws down on his brother, instead he found Akiteru able to dodge. The dark scaled body coiled around Kei as it tightened, shrieks escaping him. Looking behind he locked his mouth over Akiteru's long body. Blood oozed out of the wound as Kei's teeth ripped up scales and flesh. Akiteru ran a claw over Kei's face, the golden dragon releasing hold. Pain radiated throughout Kei as Akiteru tightened his grasp. He had become aware that his brother had been raised to fight, unlike him. 

"Why attack this island? They haven't done anything!" The words reached Akiteru as he loosened slightly. Anger was apparent on his features.

"They threw me away! They will only throw you away since they have seen you're a dragon. We are not wanted anywhere Kei." Gentle eyes stared Akiteru down. His voice was soft, but held a much deeper meaning.

"You will not back down?" Akiteru scowled at the words. Kei knew fell well what the answer would be. His heart felt pained at the thought of killing his brother, but he wouldn't allow him to kill the only place he had to call home.

"I will not back down Kei. Either join me or die." Sadness crossed Kei as he lowered his head. His brother's face shifted to a pained face as he tightened his grip around Kei. Though the pain had increased and he was sure pieces of his body were broken, Kei focused solely on his one chance at winning. Deep in his stomach he felt heat rising, bubbling up within him. His body glowed slightly, blinding his brother. The increase in temperature had scorched Akiteru, shrieks and cries ringing out. To Kuroo below, it had looked as if two suns had appeared in the sky. 

As each scale on Kei's body lit up, he felt his brother release him. His eyes met his brothers as fear finally showed on Akiteru. Blood fell from Kei's eyes as he blinked endlessly. Everything about him felt like it was burning up. Nausea hit him hard, yet he withstood it. Akiteru had grasped what was about to happen. As he turned to flee, he found something clamped around his tail. In a panic he struck at his brother, his teeth ripping away scales, more blood falling like rain. It soaked the ground below. 

"You have no one to blame but yourself." The words froze Akiteru as he felt his heart sink. Was it all over for him? He drew in a deep breath as his body darkened slightly. It wasn't as strong as Kei's, but Akiteru felt it would help his chances at survival. As they both charged up their attack, Kei felt deep in his heart Kuroo's love. The emotion was a strength Kei had treasured. Only moments passed before the sky was blinding. Kuroo and the gang looked away as a boom shot throughout the sky. The sound shattered remaining glass, the sky enveloped in both black and gold. Kuroo could make out the two dragons slowly vanish as the sky was dyed polar opposites. It looked as if it had been day as well as night. 

Kuroo held his chest as his body trembled, his eyes burning from staring too long at the light. Akaashi had seemed to sense it, his hands covering Kuroo's eyes. His voice was delicate, almost as if he was worried Kuroo might break.

"Don't watch. Feel what is going on Kuroo, you have that ability. He is your mate, so connect with your heart and help him." A slight nod came from Kuroo. He focused in his mind as he thought about Kei. He went over everything. He loved the dragon more than anything. He wanted desperately the emotions he felt to reach Kei. He listened to his own heart beat, another beating in the distance. Clenching his eyes he spoke to himself, the heart beat seeming to grow louder and more in sync with his own. 'I love you Kei.' The thought left him warm, the second heart beat blended into his. He felt at ease, his fingers pulling Akaashi's hand away. He glanced up, unaffected by the blinding light. He inhaled deeply before raising his voice. He only prayed it reached Kei. "I love you Kei. I believe in you, forever and always."

Kei felt his heart throb as the words reached his heart. His body felt as if it was burning up, many of his scales melted off. Blood oozed from cuts along his body. He felt exhausted, yet hearing those words eased some of his pain. His throbbing hurt, but over time it dimmed some. He looked toward where Kuroo was, joy filling him. He could hear their heartbeats as one. Something in him seemed to shift, his power surging. Love was the strength he had needed. Akiteru had believed he would win, but the sudden increase in the rays power sent blood curdling screams. He spoke with trouble, his body slowly burning away entirely.

"How am... I losing?" There was silence until he found his brother's voice.

"Because I have something you don't. I am loved." Tears fell from Akiteru at those words. Deep in his heart he had also wanted to be loved. The government had never been there to love him, only to use him. Even though he was going to die, he felt a bit at peace.

"What does... It feel like?" A soft chuckle filled the sky as the darkness seemed to vanish.

"It is warm. It lets you feel at home, safe from the burden of the world. You never feel you have to carry your problems by yourself because someone else is there to help you." Silence followed as the burning stilled in Kei, the ray cutting short. Kei spotted his brother's crumbling body. Reaching out, he grabbed ahold of his brother's clawed hand. Wrapping his body around him, he whispered quietly. "You always had someone who would love you, you know. I love you, my only brother." 

"Thank you..." The words were genuine as Kei watched the body vanish, ashes falling over the island and ocean. Kei felt his heart sink, his body trembling. He noticed the ships from before had vanished during the fight. Glancing toward Kuroo he slowly lowered himself toward the ground. Kuroo noticed all the injuries, blood coating the golden scales a weird shade. He reached out and placed a hand on Kei's snout once more, a smile pressed to his face. Tears fell from his eyes as everyone circled around, all of them smiling to Kei. 

"Welcome back Kei." In a hushed tone he spoke. Kei felt himself smile on the inside as he nodded toward Kuroo.

"I'm home."


	8. Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying and hope non of you think the story is near done! There is so much more that is going to happen!! ^_^

The sound of multiple people approaching caught Kuroo's attention. He watched as the city folk stayed far away, gazing at the dragon in horror. Many had welcomed their original form, their faces telling Kuroo and the rest they would attack if given the chance. Kuroo would have spoken, but was interrupted when Ms. Yachi exited the crowd. She watched Kei briefly, a smile hinted on her lips. The moment she lowered her head the city went quiet, most of the citizens shocked by what had occurred. Ms. Yachi was a respected person. Her bowing her head meant she had accepted the dragon. As she rose her eyes met the crowds. 

"Listen here. This dragon behind me is not the dragon you believe him to be. Unlike the other one, this one is kind at heart. He cares for other's and has saved us from the other dragon." Somewhere in the crowd a voice cut through the bickering.

"He is the brother of that other dragon, am I correct? Why kill your own kind?" Kei had noticed the hostile gazes from most of the people. He had no choice but to change back. He was aware doing so would eventually lead to blood lose, but he needed to prove himself to them. He wanted their trust. He quickly began changing back. It had been just as painful, his body remolding into a human shape. Most of the citizens stood in shock as a teenage boy stood before them.

"I mean you no harm. If you will it, may I speak?" The crowd silenced as they studied the dragon. They had never heard of a dragon asking permission. Ms. Yachi glanced at Kei, smiling as she nodded to him. "I am grateful to be able to speak. That dragon was indeed my brother, though only half brother. He was corrupt, that is why I killed him. It does not change the fact that I loved him as family. But he also targeted my other family. I have grown to love this place and a person I was destined to be with. He has my heart and I have his. I understand the fear you all have toward the dragons, as well as the hatred. Even though I am one of those dragons, I ask that you allow me to stay here. Let me prove I am different, that not all dragons are terrible." 

"I also ask you all to give him a chance. As his mate, I shall personally take responsibility of him." Kei felt his eyes water as Kuroo stood beside him, fingers laced into his hand. The crowd seemed to look around, almost as if seeing who else may speak up. From behind Kuroo and Kei noticed their friends approach, standing beside them. They were backing Kei, lowering their heads for him. He was happy yet also sad.

"I also feel we should forget about our grudge. We have harbored it for so long, it is time to change." Ms. Yachi stood before Kei, her hand stretched out toward him. Though he was blood soaked, he gently took it, smiling to her. The crowd watched, some stepping closer. After minutes most of the people tried to get closer, many questions tossed toward Kei. While he was glad the hostilities were gone, he felt weak and sick. Kuroo had seemed to notice. He watched as Kei stumbled, his hand reaching out and supporting his mate.

Ms. Yachi had ensured Kei made it to the hospital without trouble. She had stopped by only briefly to talk about affairs. The council had agreed to allow Kei to stay so long as no trouble came. Joy overwhelmed Kei as he sat in the hospital bed covered in bandages. Kuroo was beside him the whole time, never once leaving his side.

(One Week Later)

Kei walked slowly down the path from the hospital. Hearing he was going to be released left happiness expressed on his face. He finally got to return home. Kuroo stood beside him, hand locked in his. The air was calm as Kuroo refused to release Kei's hand. He had been hurt and left alone once. Kei knew Kuroo feared losing him once more, something Kei understood. 

"I feel so nervous." Kuroo raised an eyebrow slowly. He grinned as he stopped, tugging Kei backward. Golden hair shifted slightly as he faced gentle eyes. Soft lips pressed to his as he felt warmth flood throughout him. Red flushed over Kei's cheeks. After Kuroo pulled away Kei crouched low, his head on his knees. "You're so mean!"

"I know, but I love your embarrassed face." A soft chuckle echoed into the brightening day. Dark eyes met golden eyes as they smiled toward one another. A hand reached out slowly, Kei taking it. "Once again I'll say this. Welcome home Kei."

It had taken longer than they both had expected to reach the house. Lights illuminated the once dark house, voices breaching the walls. Kei smiled as he opened the door, multiple hands pulling him closer. His heart felt light and warm as he was hugged by everyone, kind eyes looking at him. He had finally found a home, a place where he could be accepted. Tears slowly streamed down his face as he held his smile, everyone understanding they joy deep in his heart.

\----------

A loud bang echoed through the halls as voices quieted. Anger flooded the room as a gunshot filled the growing silence. Eyes watched the scene unfold, many unfazed by the death. The killer rubbed his eyes before placing the gun on the table, narrowed eyes scanning the room. He chewed his lip slowly.

"As you all have heard, our secret weapon was killed, defeated. These deadbeat men came back empty handed and with only bad news. You know I hate failure, do you not?" Almost everyone nodded as the door opened suddenly. Red spiked hair came into view as a folder was tossed at the higherup. "You're late. What is this? 

"Evidence we still can win this." Holding the file he opened it slowly, an image catching his eyes. Golden eyes and hair shimmered in the photo, a thin frame connecting the features. An evil grin crossed his face as he glanced at the red head. 

"And this is?" Laughter echoed throughout the room, chills coursing through the other people seated in the room. They watched as horns hung from the red head, a tail waving through the air. 

"That my dear Ushijima is our secret weapons brother. He protects the island currently."

"Than you know we can not attack. No one in this room can face a dragon..." A grin kissed thin features as the red head tilted his head, his fingers flicking a photo at Ushijima.

"Than aim for the person who means the most to him. Break his spirit and it makes killing him all the easier." There was silence as a deep chuckle chilled the room.


	9. Marked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the long delay on a chapter. I have successfully moved and unpacked, so posting should get back on track! Enjoy my lovely peeps!!!!

Music rang through the house as laughter filled the interior. Kei stood by the island, drink in hand. He had been given a mixed drink by Akaashi, a secret mixture. Part of Kei had wanted to try it, but the slight smell of the alcohol inside the drink sent his stomach on a ride. He leaned against the island, his eyes watching Kuroo dance around. His mate had gone through almost three drinks and still seemed perfectly fine. A smile drifted over his face until he met eyes with Kuroo. Dark eyes seemed to brighten as Kei watched Kuroo approach. 

"Why are you standing over here on your own? You do know this party is for you, right?" Kei sighed before nodding. Setting his drink on the counter he took a seat in the chair. Kuroo watched, his eyes spotting the untouched drink.

"I appreciate the party, but you guys know I'm weak with alcohol..." Before Kei could finish, he felt fingers trace over his cheek. His golden eyes glanced toward Kuroo as his mate brought his mouth toward Kei's ears. Hot breath tickled his ears as red flashed over his cheeks.

"Will you try the drink if I help you drink it?" As Kuroo pulled back he let out a soft grin. 

"How would you help me?" The grin was replaced with laughter as Kuroo picked up the cup. Bringing the drink to his lips, he poured some into his mouth before resting the cup on the island once more. There wasn't a moment of hesitation before lips met Kei's. The liquid was strong and invaded his mouth, Kuroo's tongue entering as well. Kei swallowed the contents as Kuroo continued the deep kiss. After a minute the kiss broke, Kei gasping for air. 

"See, you totally like it!" Grinning Kuroo rushed off, avoiding the foot Kei threw towards him.

"Asshole!" Glancing to the cup beside him he let out a sigh of defeat. Taking the red cup in his hands he downed it before motioning for Akaashi to make another.

Sunlight streamed through the window, birds chirping from the branches beyond the glass. Kei felt warm, his body snuggled against something firm. Opening one eye he found black hair poking his nose, a relaxed face beside his. Red flushed over his face as he tried to move, arms wrapping around him. Kuroo stayed asleep and pulled him closer. There was silence as Kei tried to figure out what to do. He had never been more thankful when knocking stirred Kuroo awake. Their eyes met briefly before Kuroo seemed to tense up. Kei felt hot, sweat staining his pale skin. The red on his face continued to grow as his breaths became rough. His fingers moved on their own, pressed to Kuroo's stomach. In a shaky state Kei pulled himself over Kuroo, who was wide awake at this point.

"Kei..." A sweet aroma enveloped the room as Kei sat on top of Kuroo, his golden eyes shimmering. His gaze looked to Kuroo hungerly. Licking his lips he bent low, Kei's nose inhaling Kuroo's scent. Racing his tongue over Kuroo's cheek he grabbed tightly to the shirt, fingers stabbing into Kuroo's stomach. His body twitched as he sat up quickly, his eyes wide. He looked below him, fear oozing off of him. His voice was trembling as he spoke, his hands letting go and body trying to slide off of Kuroo.

"Kuroo... I am so sorry..." Kei awaited some sort of yelling, anything. He wanted to be disciplined and pushed away. He expected it to happen. Yet when hands grabbed him and pushed him back, he found himself mounted by Kuroo. His eyes were glowing, a low growl emanating from Kuroo. He ran his fingers over Kei's stomach before he brought his face close to his ears. Something wet pressed into his ear, shivers racing through Kei's body. "Kur...oo…"

"I can't control myself anymore. Hit me and run away Kei..." There was hesitation as he met eyes with Kuroo. He looked in pain, his fang drawn and ears sticking out. His teeth ripped into his lip, blood spilling into his mouth. Kei reached up, his fingers prying his teeth from his lip. Tears threatened to fall from Kuroo as he exhaled loudly. "Do it Kei... I don't want to do something to make you hate me... Please..."

"Is it okay to allow this? Do you hate it that much?" The words drew wide eyes, a partial smile kissing Kuroo's expression.

"No regretting it later, got it?" Kei chucked softly before nodding, his lips brushing over Kuroo's.

"Please, me regret anything? Don't make me laugh!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Heavy moans filled the room as Kuroo stared intensely at Kei. Golden eyes shimmered, only brightening more with each thrust from Kuroo. He felt lively, so full of energy. Kei had fallen into heat and in turn had triggered his. He ran his fingers over Kei's stomach, his pointer finger pressing against the tip of Kei's member. A loud gasp drew Kuroo's gaze as Kei tried to reach for his hand. Grinning madly Kuroo pulled out suddenly, Kei's body trembling and freezing momentarily. Grabbing his arms Kuroo flipped him around. His tongue trailed over Kei's spine, his fingers still pressed tightly to Kei's member. Using his free hand he grabbed Kei's arms, pressing them above his head. Kei breathed heavily into the pillow, Kuroo tracing the nape of Kei's neck. 

Bringing his mouth to the nape he punctured the skin, Kei's body shuddering. Blood leaked from the wound, Kuroo licking it up. He couldn't help but get more horny knowing he had completely connected with Kei, sealing him as his own. No one else could have Kei. Licking his lips he pressed his member into the entrance of Kei's ass, another moan slipping through the pillow. Letting go of Kei's hands, Kuroo used his free hand to grab a hold of Kei's side. With all his strength he forced Kei backwards, his face leaving the pillow as he let out a whimper. Through ragged breaths tried to speak, though no words were formed. 

Continuously he thrusted into Kei, his fingers eventually migrating to Kei's other hip. Each time Kuroo forced Kei to accept more of Kuroo's member. He couldn't count how many times he had relieved himself, but each time made him all the more hungry. His eyes watched Kei as he tried to look behind him. Kuroo chuckled softly before pulling out once more. Flipping Kei onto his back Kuroo enjoyed the view. Kei sat naked, legs spread awaiting him. Planting kisses along Kei's body Kuroo brought his member once more into Kei. He forced it deep, his hands pressing hard against Kei's hips. A heavy whimper filled the room as tears stained Kei's face. The sight had worried Kuroo originally, but he had warned Kei about what could happen. There was no stopping anymore. All restraints Kuroo had been holding onto had been snapped by Kei. 

Almost an hour had passed before Kuroo began feeling exhausted. Kei laid on the bed lost to reality. His breathing was loud and no sound leaving his mouth made sense. Kuroo bent low, pressing his chest to Kei's. Planting a kiss on Kei's forehead he let himself lay on Kei as sunlight streamed through the window and enveloped the bed where they laid. Feeling something hard beneath him he found his eyes stopping over golden scales lining Kei's sides. They were smaller in proportion, shimmering under the golden light. Running a finger along one of the scales he heard Kei exhale loudly. Kuroo couldn't help but laugh knowing Kei grew some parts of his true form when being pleasured. In a rough voice Kuroo spoke into Kei's ear.

"I love you Kei." There was a long silence before Kei's voice filled the room. It was weak yet also angelic.

"I love you to you beast of a man. How much fucking stamina do you have?" Laughter filled the room as Kuroo kissed Kei.

"I warned you not to regret anything..."

"And I don't regret a thing. I'm actually really happy and also tired. I was worried you'd fucking break me..." Kuroo ran his hands through Kei's hair before he laid his head on Kei's chest.

"I might have had I not regained my composure earlier." He glanced up toward Kei, a scowl stretched on his face. 

"Get the hell off me!" Kuroo grinned madly before rolling away. Kei struggled to stand as he climbed from the bed. His body hurt and his stamina was drained. As he stepped forward something snatched him, a hand yanking him back. He fell onto the bed, Kuroo's legs wrapping around him. He ran his tongue over Kei's nape, a chill soaring throughout Kei's body. "What the hell?"

"I'm proving I marked what is mine. From this day forward you are mine forever and always." Kei leaned back, Kuroo's head laying on his shoulder. Turning to face Kuroo he planted a kiss onto the black hairs forehead.

"Idiot! I've always been yours." A smile pressed to both their faces. He couldn't help but want to tease Kuroo for looking so happy. Changing his smile to a frown he glanced at the ceiling. In a soft tone he whispered aloud. "Sure hope I don't get pregnant from this..." 

"Wait... WHAT?" Kei grinned before rubbing his head against Kuroo's.

"Fun fact about dragons. We have no specific gender, so anything is possible in our bodies." The words drew a worried and horrified look. The view made Kei crack up, his hand brushing over Kuroo's cheek. "Don't worry. I changed my body to a males. Pregnancy isn't possible." 

"Thank god. I thought I really fucked up. So we're safe?" Kei shrugged before sighing.

"Probably not. I only changed my body halfway through your rampage." Kuroo went pale, his face hitting Kei's shoulder once more. A laugh escaped from Kei as he leaned his head against Kuroo. It was the first time Kei felt warm inside. He finally was able to find happiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Akaashi stood in the kitchen as the door to Kuroo's room opened. The sound of footsteps trailed down the stairs as Kei came into view. He wore one of Kuroo's shirts, boxers kissing his thinner frame. He gave a smile toward Akaashi before taking a seat. 

"You two missed school today, want to explain why?" Kei thought through everything, a grin pressed to his features.

"Well, the beast upstairs had me drink last night and it caused my heat to start. To make thing worse, so did his. Don't think I need to explain anything else." Akaashi nodded before smiling.

"So you're marked?" Kei laughed before he traced the bite wound. It had begun to fade, a mark appearing on his hand. "I'm really glad! You finally have a home." 

"Of course. Even if I wasn't marked, this place will always be my home. I have nowhere else after all." Akaashi nodded before sliding Kei some coffee. The sound of the others returning drew Kei's gaze, most meeting his eyes and seeing the situation. Smiles pressed to everyone's face as they all circled Kei, a laugh slipping in front of them all. Kei couldn't hold it anymore. He felt so blessed and happy. He felt as if nothing could ruin his joy, his peace. Nothing at all.

… As if that could happen. No happiness lasts forever.


End file.
